EVIL - STIGMA-
by LittleDeviL94
Summary: Dia adalah milikku. Kekasih abasiku. Permaisuri malamku... Milikku selamanya.. Vkook/Taekook/Minyoon/TaeGi/Namjin
1. Chapter 1

EVIL

.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie.. Bangun sayang..." suara itu mengalun begitu lembut, membelai sang anak yg sedang tertidur pulas.

Mentari sudah memancarkan cahaya kebesaran yg ia miliki. Menerangi jiwa-jiwa yg sebelumnya dipeluk oleh gelapnya malam. Tapi tidak dengan namja 18 tahun yg masih bergelung di dalam selimut yg masih ingin menikmati pelukan malam.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau tak bangun dalam hitungan ke tiga maka tak ada sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam untukmu hari ini."

Namja yg mencoba membangunkan sosok yg bergelung dalam selimut itu mulai kesal.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggilnya kesal.

"Satu. Cepat bangun."

"Dua. Aku serius kau tidak akan dapat makan dan uang jajan."

"Ti..." "Ampun Eomma.. Ampun.. aku bangun..aku bangun..." Namja muda itu duduk tiba2 dengan mata yang dipaksa dibukanya dan dengan cengiran manis setengah mengantuknya.

Yang tua hanya bisa gemas dan mengacak surai coklat tua yang muda, "Cepat cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan turun. Hyung-hyungmu sudah menunggu di bawah."

Di ruang makan

"Kookie. Appa dan Eomma akan pergi nanti malam ke Jepang dan kami akan di sana dua minggu mengurus proyek di sana. Jimin dan Yoongi akan berangakat ke LA untuk bulan madu siang ini. Kau mau tinggal di rumah atau mau ke Hoseok Auntie??" Seokjin mengusap lembut rambut anak terkecilnya itu.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Kalian semua pergi bulan madu dan aku harus jadi obat nyamuk di rumah Hoseok Auntie. Hisshhhh aku lebih memilih di rumah." Kesal Jungkook sambil melahap pancake kejunya. Kini dia sangat sedih dan merasa kesal secara bersamaan. Heol.. rumahnya tak bisa dibilang kecil kalau dia ditinggal sendirian. Apalagi taman satu hektar keluarganya membuat dia seperti di daerah terpencil sendirian minus para maid.

"Uluh uluh... cup cup cup adikku sayang. Nanti Jiminie Hyung belikan oleh2 yang banyak untukmu." Kata namja di sebrang meja dengan pose menguyel-uyel gemas ke arah adiknya.

"Aku mau mobil baru warna merah menyala. Aku tak perduli dengan merknya tp aku ingin dia bisa berubah warna jadi hitam saat malam."

Ucapan itu membuat sang kakak melongo. "Kau mau minta mobil batman warna merah? Tidak sekalian minta dia bisa jalan kemana-mana sendiri tanpa kau harus menyetir?!" Kata Jimin-sang kakak- sarkastik dan memutar matanya jengah.

"Ide bagus. Aku mau itu juga." Kata Jungkook santai.

Belum sempat Jimin mengatakan sesuatu, namja manis seputih gula pasir disebelahnya menyela sang suami, "Aku bisa buatkan sistemnya. Tapi baru bisa selesai sebulan setelah bulan madu." Katanya dengan datar.

"Tapi sayang-" Sang istri mengangkat pisau pancakenya mengarahkan Jimin untuk diam.

"Terimakasih Yoongi hyung. Saranghae. Kau memang kakak ipar terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Lebih baik dari kakak kandungku sendiri." Jawab Jungkook yg mendapat dehaman Yoongi sebagai jawaban. Jimin hanya duduk menekuk mukanya dan lebih kesal lagi saat adiknya memeletkan lidah ke arahnya. Yoongi memang terlalu sayang pada adik ipar manisnya itu. Jungkook terlihat lebih bersemangat sekarang.

"Nanti appa belikan katana yg kau mau. Tapi appa dan eomma mau sebulan perginya" Ujar sang appa yang sedari tadi diam dan lansung mendapat delikan tajam dari sang istri, "Joon-ah." Sang Istri bergidik ngeri apa yang akan dilakukan sang suami kepadanya.

Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar lebar dan senyumnya mengembang. Mengangguk dengan semangat, "Appa.. Aku mau semuanya. Tsurumaru, Munechika, Mitsutada, Okurikara.. Semuanyaaaa..." Ia sudah tak perduli lagi berapa lama ia ditinggal sendirian yang penting ia mendapatkan koleksi replika katana yang ia inginkan.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anak bungsunya yang mudah sekali dibujuk rayu oleh Namjoon dan Jimin. Mengelus surai si bungsu kembali, "Cepat habiskan makanmu. Siap-siap mengantar hyungmu ke bandara."

Kini Jungkook sedang merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya. Tadi dia baru selesai mengantar kakak dan kakak iparnya untuk berbulan madu. Pasangan itu baru menikah seminggu yang lalu.

Jungkook hampir tertidur saat ia mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ia bangkit membukakan pintu. Ia melihat ibunya yang kini berdiri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eomma pergi sekarang ya sayang. Kami harus mengambil beberapa berkas dulu di kantor jadi sekalian pergi. Nanti Taehyung akan datang dan dia akan menemanimu selama sebulan ini."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Taehyung?"

"Iya Taehyung. Panggil dia hyung sayang. Dia lebih tua 2 tahun dan dia Anak teman Eomma, Baekkie Auntie. Kau tak ingat? Dulu kau dan Jimin sering bermain bersama."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk walau ia masih tak ingat.

Setelah mengantar kedua orang tuanya ke pintu depan. Jungkook kembali merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Dia mulai terlelap.

 _"Hah... ahhh... akhh... moree... hngghhh..."_ _"Kau sempit sekali sayang.."_ _"Nyaahhhh.. fasterhhh... akhh.."_ _"Kau akan menjadi pengantinku yang sempurna."_ "HHHAAAAAAAAHHH..." Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringatnya bercucuran, dia menengok keluar dan matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya. "Shitttt!!" Umpatnya saat ia melihat celana boxernya basah.

Ini sudah sebulan Jungkook selalu mendapatkan mimpi basah yang sama. Seseorang menggagahinya dan Jungkook begitu menikmatinya. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah orang yg menggagahinya karna wajahnya terlihat seperti siluet yg disebabkan oleh cahaya bulan merah yg begitu terang. Dia hanya akan mendesah dan tubuhnya tersentak. Yang ia ingat dari namja di mimpinya hanya tubuh yg sempurna, rambut berwarna pirang menyala dan suara berat saat mengerang.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya dan menengok jam yang ada di nakasnya. Pukul 7 malam. Eommanya bilang anak temannya akan datang pukul 8 dan dia bisa memesan pizza atau ayam untuk makan malam berdua. Jungkook berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tamunya datang.

Seusai mandi Jungkook mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil baju sekenanya dan memakainya. Ia berlari menuju pintu, takut orang di luar menunggu terlalu lama. Memang ada maid di rumahnya tapi mereka cuma bekerja sampai pukul 3 untuk beres-beres rumah saja.

Sesampainya di pintu ia memutar kenopnya, dilihatnya seorang namja yg membelakanginya lebih tinggi dari dirinya beberapa senti, bahu namja itu begitu lebar dan lterlihat begitu menggoda untuk di peluk. Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Namja itu membalikkan badan dan memasang senyuman perseginya, "Hai.. Bunny.. Lama tak berjumpa." Suara husky itu membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak tak karuan, ada sensasi aneh yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil memakan pizza dan ayam goreng pesanan Jungkook. Tak perlu lama mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain. Jungkook merasa begitu nyaman bersama Taehyung. Mereka memiliki hobi yg sama yaitu menonton film horror dan main game. Kini mereka sedang menonton film horror bersama. Insidious 3.

"Hyung. Kenapa aku tak ingat kita dulu sering bermain bersama? Dan kenapa kau baru muncul lagi sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook yang tengah memasukkan potongan pizza ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari Vatikan Kookie-ah." Jawab yang lebih tua sambil tetap memperhatikan layar di depannya.

Jungkook mulai membalikkan badannya ke samping melihat hyung disebelahnya. "Vatikan?" mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"hmm... kenapa?" Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya ke namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Jimin hyung juga sering bolak-balik ke sana."

"Lalu?" Taehyung memandangi namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Kalian sering bertemu tidak?"

"Tentu saja.." Taehyung mengembalikan atensinya pada layar di depan mereka kembali, _'bahkan dia dan kekasihnya hampir membunuhku.'_ lanjut Taehyung dalam hati.

Sudah seminggu Taehyung tinggal di rumah Jungkook. Aktifitas mereka normal.. Bangun tidur, sarapan masakan Taehyung, Taehyung mengantar Jungkook dan menjemputnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Ini hari Jumat dan mereka berdua sedang duduk bosan memandang layar televisi di ruang tengah. Tak ada yag menarik, setidaknya untuk Taehyung, ia tak tertarik melihat Pororo kesukaan Jungkook yang tayang setiap sore.

"Bunny.. Aku lapar."

"Makan hyung." Jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pororo di layar kaca.

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya karna merasa tak diperhatikan. Dalam seminggu ini mereka sudah sangat dekat seperti kakak beradik. Tak lama seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Kookie sayang. Bunny manisku." Yang lebih tua memainkan dagu yg muda. Mencoba menggelitiknya dan mengganggunya saat menonton.

"Haissshhh Hyuuuung. Jangan ganggu aku. Diam dulu. Aku kemarin tidak menonton Pororo. Dan namaku bukan Bunny manis.Tapi Kookie tampan." kesal Jungkook dengan nada merajuk yang begitu lucu dan manis, masih tak ingin mengalihkan atensinya dr layar kaca di hadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung menerkamnya sekarang juga. Namja di depannya begitu manis dan menggoda. Baju putih polos kebesaran yg dipakainya, celana boxer merah setengah paha yg mengekspos paha putih mulus yg menggoda iman. Aroma shampoo strawberry dan sabun Vanilla yg menguar menambah manisnya Jungkook membuat siapa saja ingin menerkamnya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku tak akan mengganggumu tapi nanti biarkan aku makan apapun yg kumau Bunny Kookie." Taehyung mengeluarkan senyuman penuh arti yg tak dilihat Jungkook dan mendapatkan anggukan dr namja disebelahnya. Seringaian itu makin lebar dan matanya kini ikut memandang layar kaca.

30 menit berlalu. Siaran Pororo sudah habis, muka yang muda terlihat sedih tapi ia segera bangkit dari dudukannya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karna dia tak bergerak saat menonton Pororo. Namja yg masih duduk memperhatikan gerak gerik yg muda sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Ayo hyung aku masakan maka--HYAAAAHHH" Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Nafas hangat Taehyung menerpa kulit leher putih di depannya. Menimbulkan sensasi geli dan asing bagi yang sedang dipeluk. "Hyuung?? Akhh.." Jungkook menutup mulutnya saat mendengar suara desahan keluar dari mulutnya saat Taehyung menggigit lembut telinganya. Kini Taehyung sedang menjilati dan mengecup leher Jungkook, menyesapnya dan meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di sana. Jungkook tak bodoh, dia tau apa yg dilakukan namja di belakangnya.

"Taehyung-hyung... katanya mau makan?!" Jungkook mati-matian menahan desahannya. Sebenarnya dia mulai takut, dia belum pernah diperlakukansecara intim oleh siapapun.

"Aku ingin memakanmu Bunny." Suara husky berbisik pada telinga Jungkook, seketika mata Jungkook membulat, suara pekikan keras keluar dari bibir plumnya, kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Taehyung meremas milik Jungkook dari balik celana boxer merah. Mendapatkan cakaran di tangannya dan jambakan oleh tangan Jungkook.

Bibir Taehyung masih setia di leher Jungkook, ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih menggoda milik Jungkook di bawah sana.

Jungkook mulai terbawa nafsu. Libidonya naik begitu kurang ajar membuatnya mengerang frustasi ingin hal lebih dan lebih. Ia remaja laki-laki normal yg menonton film dewasa juga. Ia tau pasti apa yang akan dialaminya sebentar lagi adalah salah. Tapi ia tak perduli. Ia menginginkan ini. Nafsu sudah mengontrolnya. Ia tak perduli walau ia diperkosa sekarang juga oleh namja yg lebih tua di belakangnya.

4444

Kini mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamar Jungkook. Keduanya sudah polos tanpa helaian benang yang menutupi tubuh. Jungkook tengah mendesah keras dan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas menginginkan lebih dari Taehyung yang tengah mengulum miliknya.

"Ah... Hyu...unghhh... Aaaaakkkhhh... HYUUNNGG..." Jungkook mengerang kesakitan saat dua jari Taehyung masuk ke dalam holenya tanpa pelumas dalam sekali hentak.

Taehyung melepaskan kulumannya, memandang makhluk manis yang menahan rasa sakit. Jemari Taehyung masih diam di dalam Jungkook. "Hyung... Sakit..." Jungkook mulai terisak. Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook untuk menenangkannya. Jemarinya mulai bergerak membuat motion menggunting dan berputar. Jungkook mengerang di dalam mulut sang domiannya.

Rintihan Jungkook berubah menjadi desahan saat dominannya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka lalu melepaskan ciuman itu. Jemari di dalam hole Jungkook bergerak cepat meggesek sweet spot yang baru pertama kali disentuh membuat Jungkook menggeliat liar menggerakkan badannya berlawanan dengan jari Taehyung di bawah sana.

"AAKKKHH..." Jerit Jungkook saat Taehyung menambahkan dua jari lagi. Taehyung tak berhenti menggerakkan empat jarinya keluar masuk dengan brutal dan dihadiahi desahan terputus-putus dari kelinci manisnya.

Taehyung menarik jarinya keluar, membuat Jungkook memandangnya tak percaya karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan klimaksnya. Taehyung mengarahkan miliknya ke hole Jungkook. Ia menrapatkan badan keduanya, membimbing tangan Jungkook untuk memeluknya

"Vos mea in sempiternum"

"AAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHH..." Jungkook memekik keras saat Taehyung melakukan penyatuan dirinya dengan Jungkook sekali hentak selesai merapalkan sesuatu. Jungkook merasa panas. Tubuhnya menegang, nafasnya memburu. Kini manik malamnya berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ia merintih di bawah Taehyung yang tengah menancapkan taringnya dan menghisap darahnya. Sebuah geraman muncul dari bibis manisnya lalu hening. Seolah pingsan, mungkin memang pingsan. Jungkook menutup matanya.

Mata itu terpejam. Taehyung hanya terdiam mendiamkan dirinya di posisi awal memandang diam wajah yang terpejam.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. "Tae..." lirihnya dan sebuah gumaman di atasnya menjawab.

"Apa aku pingsan??" Tanya si manis bergigi kelinci itu dengan polosnya. Mata indahnya sudah kembali hitam dan menatap sayu.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang kekasihnya yg telah lama ia tunggu. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Bisiknya sensual dan mengulum telinga itu.

Leguhan sensual seorang Jeon Jungkook memenuhi ruang kamar pribadi itu. Deritan ranjang begitu kentara membelah kesunyian malam. Teriakan nyaring bak nyanyian kepuasan memenuhi sepinya malam.

"Ahhh... ahhh... Taehyungiehh..."

Gerakan Taehyung semakin cepat saat ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Jungkook pun menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama dominannya. Ia menginginkan hal yang lebih. Hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Taehh... more..."

Desahan itu disahuti dengan geraman dan gerakan semakin brutal membuat Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya saat titik manisnya digempur tanpa henti. Jungkook bahkan sudah tak bisa mendesah hanya mulutnya yang terbuka. Nafasnya serasa tercekat.

Taehyung masih asik menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal dan mengerang nikmat saat miliknya keluar masuk rektum milik kekasihnya. Tak berhenti bahkan saat Jungkook menembakkan benihnya berkali-kali. Ia tak berhenti seolah ia tak pernah puas dengan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aaaarrggghhhh..." Taehyung akhirnya memuntahkan laharnya untuk pertama kali. Jungkook merasa lega dan merasa akhirnya ia bisa istirahat.

Tapi itu semua hanya angan. Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook supaya menungging dan ia langsung memasukkan miliknya yang kembali menegang ke dalam Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa memekik dan mendesah terputus mengikuti hentakan sang dominannya. Taehyung bahkan tak mengijinkan Jungkook untuk beristirahat.

"Kau... tak...tau...berapa...lama... aku... menantikanmu... sayang..." hentakan pinggul Taehyung semakin kuat disela setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

4444

"Yoongi Hyung... Kau kenapa??" suara itu mengagetkan Yoongi yang tengah melamun di ujung ranjang bulan madu mereka.

"Jim... A-aku khawatir kepada Jungkook. Entah kenapa aku tak tenang dari semalam." Kekhawatiran Yoongi hanya dijawab kekehan oleh Jimin. Dia heran kenapa istrinya itu mengkhawatirkan adik iparnya begitu. Jimin saja sebagai kakak kandung Jungkook biasa saja.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya Sugar. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Jimin mengelus surai istri tercintanya.

"Tapi perasaan ini sama seperti saat-" "ssstttt... jangan bahas itu lagi. Kita sudah menyegelnya. Oke?" Jimin memutus omongan Yoongi. Ia tak ingin membahas itu lagi. Sudah lewat 10 tahun dan Jimin merasa mereka sudah bahagia.

"Sugar..." Bisikan rendah dari suara Jimin membuat Yoongi brigidik ngeri. Ia hanya diam tak menanggapi. Sang suami mulai mendekatkan dirinya menempel kepada istrinya. Merebahkan badan mungil istrinya sembari mengunci tatapan mereka. Yoongi pun hanya terdiam mengikuti keinginan dari sang suami.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke istrinya. Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat...

Menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Melumat bibir itu perlahan. Menyesapnya kuat. Menggigitnya... menelusupkan lidahnya... Ciuman itu semakin panas. Yoongi mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Tak kuasa melawan dominasi suami tercintanya. Tangan Jimin menelusup ke dalam celana pendek submisivenya. mencoba meraih sesuatu di dalam sana...

KRIIINGGGG KRIIINGGGG...

"Sial..." Bunyi telepon mengganggu acara 'makan siang' Jimin dan membuatjya mengmpat.

Yoongi yg masih terengah mendudukkan dirinya. Memandang sang suami yang berjalan ke arah nakas hotel di dekat televisi kamar mereka.

"Siapa?? Kau menyalakan ponsel??" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Setahunya Jimin mematikan ponselnya.

"Vatikan?!" Jimin segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Hallo..."

Sunyi. Jimin mendengarkan baik-baik suara di sebrang sana. Wajahnya berubah sepucat mayat. Yoongi yang melihatnya mulai khawatir. "Jim...min..." Yoongi memanggilnya lirih.

Jimin membalikkan badannya ke arah Yoongi. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan kekhawatiran melingkupinya. "Baiklah..." Kata Jimin singkat dan mematikan panggilan itu. Seketika itu pula Jimin duduk merosot ke lantai.

Yoongi berlari ke arah sang suami yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Memeluknya erat.

"Hyung... Dia... Dia... Mendapatkannya..." Jimin berucap terbata melihat sang kekasih hatinya dihadapannya. Seketika itu pula Yoongi membatu.

"Jungkookie. Uri Kookie. Tidak. Jimin. Katakan itu semua bohong." Yoongi memandan Jinin.Berusaha mencari kebohongan dr mata itu.

" JIMIIINNNNNNN...!!!!!" raung Yoongi sembari mengguncangkan lengan kokoh yang selalu memeluknya.

Jimin mengusap air matanya. "Kita diperintahkan membunuhnya." Ia berdiri mengambil perlemgkapan bulan madu mereka. Yoongi hanya dapat diam terpaku.

"Kita harus kembali ke Korea Hyung. Dia kembali."

4444

tbc ?

or

end ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita harus kembali ke Korea Hyung. Sia kembali." Jimin mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara yg terdengar kuat. Yoongi hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat Jimin membereskan semua barang-barang mereka.

Yoongi masih terdiam sampai ia di atas pesawat. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan sang suami. Ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia yg takut dan kalut. Suaminya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yoongi harus kuat. Ia tak akan kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak dengan cara yang sama.

-eviL 4444-

Mata itu perlahan terbuka. Manik malamnya mengerjab menyesuaikan cahaya yg menyusup melalui retinanya. "Enghhh..." Leguhnya saat ia merasakanpergerakannya tertahan. Sebuah lengan kokoh melingkar posesif di pinggangnya. Ia mencoba membalikkan badannya. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia disambut sebuah senyuman kotak dan dada bidangnya.

"Pagi bunny." Suara berat itu menyapanya, mengembalikan sisa kesadaran dan menyegarkan ingatan semalam. Suara yang membuatnya meremang.

"Pa-pagi hyung." Semburat merah tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kookie.. Kau ingin mandi?? atau..." Yang lebih tua menarik pinggang si manis di depannya, menubrukkan dua bagian sensitif yg menegang. Semburat merah muncul di pipi pemuda manis itu. Jeon Jungkook.

"T-taehyung hyung." Jungkook menguburkan wajahnya di dada yg lebih tua. Kini wajahnya merah padam karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang terbangun di bawah sana.

"Ahahaha... Mari kita mandi saja kalau begitu." Secepat kilat Taehyung bangun dan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ke kamar mandi untuk 'mandi'.

-eviL 4444-

 _Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

Bunyi suara bell menggema di sore hari itu. "Tae-hyungie... Tolong bukakan pintunya." Teriak namja kelinci yang sedang menonton layar kotak di depannya.

"Aku sedang memasak sayang. Buka saja." Sahut suara dari arah dapur.

"Tapi pinggangku sakit. Semua itu salahmu dasar mesum." Teriaknya frustasi.

"Tapi kau yang memintaku untuk kasar danterus menumbuk pros-" "DIAAMMM!!!!" Yang tua hanya menyeringai senang di dapur sedangkan namja manis itu berjalan ke arah pintu yang terus berbunyi. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk kekasihnya yang meliburkan semua maid kala siang dan menyuruh merek a bekerja setengah hari.

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu sebelumnya Taehyung memeluk dan melumat sekilas bibir cherry milih kekasihnya. Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka. Perlahan Jungkook membuka pintu.

"KOOKIEEEEEE..." _Bruukkkk.._ "Ouch..." Jungkook jatuh terduduk di lantai karena tak kuat menahan beban yang menubruknya. Pelukan erat di lehernya membuatnya limbung dan kini ia mulai merasa sesak. "Yo-yoongi hyung.. se-sesakh..."

Yoongi tersentak dan baru menyadari kalau dia membuat Jungkook terjatuh. Ia hanya terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lhoh kok kalian sudah pulang?? Bukannya masih 2minggu lagi kalian bulan madu??" Tanya Jungkook bingung saat melihat kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu membawa... pedang?!

Jimin melenggang masuk tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sang adik. Yoongi yang mulai sadar tujuan dia pulang segera berdiri dan membantu Jungkook bangun.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Kook?" Tanya Yoongi yang terlihat khawatir. "Maafkan aku. Jimin lupa membawa kunci rumah saat kami berangkat"

"Iya.. tak apa Hyung. Ayo masuk." Jungkook yang sudah berdiri mengajak Yoongi masuk.

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapat pemandangan yang sangat menegangkan.

Jimin berdiri menghadap dapur, menatap nyalang pria yang kini dengan santainya memasak tanpa memperdulikan aura membunuh dari Jimin. Yoongi memegang erat tangan Jungkook.

"Jiminie hyung." Panggil sang adik lirih. Yang dipanggil masih diam sambil memegang pedangnya erat.

"Kookie. Bantu aku menyediakan piring." Panggil namja yang masih di counter dapur itu. Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjab bingung mengiyakan lalu melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi dan berjalan menuju Taehyung.

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook melewatinya maju untuk menahan lengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung memandang sang kakak yang mencengkram lengannya kuat.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati suaminya dan mengelus tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar suaminya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. "Dia hanya lapar Kook-ah." Yoongi berbohong mencari cara agar Jungkook tak curiga.

Jungkook sedang sibuk menata piring dan makanan di atas meja. Jimin melenyapkan pedang yang ada di genggamannya saat Yoongi berhasil membujuknya agar tenang.

Kini mereka berempat sudah ada di meja makan. Suasana tegang masih berkabut di ruangan itu. Jimin yang menatap Taehyung nyalang dan Taehyung tersenyum remeh berpura-pura tak memperhatikan. Hening. Yoongi tegang. Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook yang tak mengerti dan terus melahap makanannya dengan begitu polos.

"Tak ada racun dalam makanan itu." Taehyung membuka suara. "Tenang aja. Aku tak akan balas dendam tentang 10 tahun yang lalu." lanjutnya santai dan melahap makanannya sembari menatap remeh Jimin.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu terdiam dan memandang bingung kedua orang yang tengah bersitegang sedari tadi.

Jimin merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ia begitu marah pada sosok dihadapannya. sosok yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Dulu sebelum ia tau hal mengerikan tentang mantan sahabatnya itu. Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin yang terkepal di bawah meja. Mencoba meredakan amarah sang takdirnya.

"Jungkook... pergi ke kamarmu sekarang!!" Jimin menatap Jungkook datar.

"Tapi hyung-" "JEON JUNGKOOK... KAU TAK MENDENGARKU??!!! PERGI KE KAMAR!!!!" Jungkook segera berdiri dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Ini kali pertama ia melihat sang kakak begitu marah padanya bahkan membentaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan di dalam kamarnya. Ia merasakan firasat aneh saat melihat kakaknya sedari tadi yang bersikap aneh.

Di ruang makan ketiga namja itu masih duduk di meja makan. Seseorang masih santai memakan makanannya dan dua yang lainnya menatap jengah penuh amarah.

"Kalian tak makan? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak menaruh racun di situ 'kakak ipar'."

Tawa mengejek muncul dari namja pucat di meja itu yang sedari tadi diam mencoba tenang. Yoongi. "Kami tak butuh makananmu... Lucifer." ucapnya datar.

 _Braaakkkk_ "Berani sekali kau memanggil rajamu seperti itu hah!!" Taehyung menggebrak meja dan menaikkan suaranya tak terima. "Jangan kira aku seperti 10 tahun lalu saat pendeta-pendeta bodoh itu menahanku."

Jimin mencoba bangkit dari dudukannya tapi ia tak bisa bergerak. Sebuah pentagram muncul di bawah kakinya dan menahannya begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Diam di sana kau Jeon Jimin. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan pengantinku??!!" tanya Taehyung nyalang. Matanya kini sudah berubah merah semerah darah. Meja makan di antara mereka kini terbakar dengan api berwarna merah menyala. Wajah Jimin mengeras, ia tahu ia bukan tandingan makhluk di depannya. Bukan saat ini.

Yoongi tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Wujudnya kini berubah. Cahaya berwarna biru muncul di sekitar tubuhnya. Tanduk naga dan mata berwarna biru nampak begitu jelas. Api seketika itu pula padam.

"HAHHAHHAHAHHAHA... Lihatlah wujudmu Leviathan. Apa kau bercinta dengan suamimu dengan wujud begitu?!" Suara tawa itu menggelegar dalamruangan itu. Taehyung tertawa bahagia. atau dia mengejek.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah lepas dari belenggu Taehyung segera berdiri dan bersiap bertarung tanpa takut Jungkook bangun karena Jimin telah membuat barier pelindung di ruangan itu. Jimin memunculkan kembali pedang yang tadi telah ia simpan di... dalam dirinya.

"Jangan pernah menghina istriku.Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu Tae." Desis Jimin penuh rasa ingin membunuh makhluk yg dahulu sahabatnya. Sebelum ia tahu sahabatnya menjadi wadah sang raja neraka. Sang Fallen Angel. Lucifer.

Taehyung sang fallen angel hanya tertawa remeh. "Jika kau membunuhku. Dia akan mati juga. Kau pasti sudah tau itu."

Yoongi mempertahankan wajah datarnya tapi ia mendesis tak suka. Jimin memegang pedangnya erat menahan emosi. Ia ingin sekali menebas kepala makhluk di hadapannya. Seandainya ia tak sayang pada adik semata wayangnya mungkin ia akan menebas makhluk itu segera.

"Aku akan kembali. Beelzebub. Leviathan. Mengambil apa yang memang milikku." Taehyung memandang remeh lalu ia menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Jimin mengamuk meluapkan amarahnya. Sang istri hanya bisa terdiam memandang sang suami yang mengamuk menghancurkan ruangan itu.

Yoongi perlahan kembali ke wujudnya dan mendekati Jimin. Memeluknya dari belakang. Yang sedang di peluk kini merasa lebih tenang.

"Kita bukan tandingannya hyung. Dia sepenuhnya menerima dirinya dikontrol kekuatan iblisnya." Jimin merosot dan Yoongi memeluknya makin erat. Hatinya sungguh hancur. Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa... dulu. Sebelum mereka menjadi wadah kekuatan pangeran iblis. Beruntung sisi manusia Jimin dan Yoongi tak terenggut dan mereka bisa mengontrol kekuatan mereka.

Perlahan barier pelindung di ruang makan itu menghilang. Kondisi tempat itu pun kembali seperti semula. Jimin yang sudah mulai tenang berdiri dibantu sang istri. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jungkook. Jimin ingin meminta maaf karena membentak adik kesayangannya itu.

Belum sampai di ujung tangga rumah megah itu, langkah mereka berhenti sesaat karna terkejut dengan suara erangan dari arah kamar Jungkook. Buru-buru mereka berlari dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Aaarrrggghhhh..."

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat membuat Yoongi harus mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Jungkook tengah mengerang kesakitan menjambak rambutnya. Kedua matanya berubah bak batu ruby yang menyala. Sepasang taring menghiasi deretan gigi rapinya. Dia meraung memilukan. Menginginkan rajanya kembali padanya.

 **-eviL 4444-** **.** **.** **.** **.** **tbc** **.** **.** **.** **.** **slow update... a lot of typo..** **mind to review??**


	3. Chapter 3

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat membuat Yoongi harus mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Jungkook tengah mengerang kesakitan menjambak rambutnya. Kedua matanya berubah bak batu ruby yang menyala. Sepasang taring menghiasi deretan gigi rapinya. Dia meraung memilukan. Menginginkan rajanya kembali padanya.

 **flashback..** _Jimin mengamuk di dalam ruang makan saat Taehyung menghilang. Yang tak ia sadari adalah Taehyung yang berteleportasi ke kamar Jungkook. Jungkook sedang meringkuk dalam selimutnya karena bentakan sang kakak membuatnya ketakutan._ _Sang Fallen mendekati calon permaisurinya dan menyibak selimutnya. Seketika itu pula pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya. Saat ia melihat sosok yang ia cintai ia segera memeluknya._ _Namja yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum simpul. Menarik wajah menangis yang sedang tenggelam di dadanya._ _"Aku pergi. Tidurlah." Lalu sebuah kecupan panjang diberikannya kepada namja manis di depannya._ _Mata namja itu mulai berubah merah menyala dan taring mulai tumbuh. Badannya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengikat jantungnya. Sesak... Menyakitkan... Mengikat sesuatu yang baru saja keluar. Ia meronta kesakitan._ _"Nae Eldunari... jatungku..." Lalu sosok Fallen Angel itu menghilang meninggalkan namja manis yang kini meraung kesakitan di atas ranjang miliknya._ _end flash back_ Jimin memegangi tangan adiknya dan ia menindihnya. "Jungkook... Jungkook... Jeon JUNGKOOOKKK..." Teriaknya di depan wajah sang adik.

Sang adik hanya menatap kosong ke arah Jimin dan masih meronta kesakitan. Sampai.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Suara jeritan itu memilukan. Jungkook merasa jantungnya sedang di remas kuat dan akhirnya ia memejamkan netra rubynya.

"Jim apa yang terjadi??" Yoongi bertanya panik ke suaminya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Kita tunggu dia bangun. Tidurlah bersamanya." Senyuman lemah menghiasi wajah Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah adik iparnya.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Memikirkan kata-kata sang eomma yang memgatakan bahwa Jungkook tifak sendirian di rumah. Eommanya mendapatkan panggilan dari Baeki Aunty yang jelas sangat aneh. Seingatnya. Baeki Aunty sudah meninggal 20 tahun lalu dibunuh oleh darah dagingnya sendiri yang lepas kontrol karena ritual bodoh yang ia lakukan. Setidaknya Jimin mengetahui itu sepuluh tahun lalu apa yang membuat sahabatnya jadi sebatang kara.

Sang kakak yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia terlelap di atas sofa kamar milik adiknya hingga esok menyapa.

-eviL 4444-

"Enghhh..." Kelopak mata itu mengerjap perlahan. Mengamati surai hitam yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Yoongi-hyung?" Panghilnya pelan.

Namja surai hitam disebelahnya membuka mata perlahan dan tersenyum saat melihat manik adik iparnya kembali sepekat malam. "Pagi Kookie."

"Kapan Hyung pulang?? Jiminie-hyung kemana?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Yoongi menautkan alisnya bingung. Yoongi dan Jimin kan sudah pulang semenjak kemarin siang.

Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan dari sofa mulai bangkit dan mendekati ranjang. "Baru tadi malam kelinci gembulku." Jawabnya jenaka sembari mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Yakk... Hyung... Sakit..." Jungkook mengelus pipinya yang sakit karena dicubit dengan tidak berperikekelincian.

Yoongi mendapat kode dari sang suami dan kini ia mulai mengerti. Jungkook kehilangan ingatan soal kemarin. Apa benar hanya ingatan kemarin yang hilang??

-eviL 4444-

"Kenapa kalian ada di kamarku??" Tanya Jungkook sembari mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan buatan kakak iparnya.

"Kami hanya ingin. Tak boleh?" Yoongi menjawab dengan nada judes dan di jawab dengan 'oh' dr Jungkook.

"Lalu mana mobilku??"

"Tak ada. Kan janjinya kalau kami bulan madu sebulan." Jawab Jimin seadanya.

"Huh... hyung menyebalkan."

"Nanti aku bikinkan Kook... Saat ulang tahunmu ke 20." Jawab Yoongi kelewat santai.

"Itu masih lamaaaaaaaaaaaa... 2 tahun lagi huweeeeeee..." Rengekan itu semakin menjadi.

"Hishhh... cuma setahun lagi. Bulan depan kan kau ulang tahun." si namja pucat mulai merasa kesal.

"Tapikan..."

"Mau tidak??" datar kakak iparnya.

"Iya udah... Mau..." Jungkook merengut memakan makanannya. Lebih baik dapat tahun depan daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Mereka makan seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Sepasang suami istri itu bertingkah seperti biasa. Jimin yang konyol dan masokis karena senang-senang saja mendengar kata-kata pedas dari istrinya. Jungkook yang tertawa melihat kartun Pororo kesukaannya. Seolah melupakan apa yang akan terjadi dan telah terjadi.

Anak bungsu itu masih asik menonton layar kotak di depannya tanpa menyadari sang kakak sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jungkook." Panggil namja yang lebih tua itu dan dijawab dengan dehaman.

"Kau kenal Kim Taehyung?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Teman hyung kan?? anak Baeki Aunty?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Dia baik hyung. Seminggu kmarin dia menemani Kookie di rumah. Tapi entah memgapa seminggu ini aku tak melihatnya."

Alis Jimin bertaut mencoba mencerna kata-kata adiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan seminggu ini??"

Kini giliran Jungkook yg mengerutkan alisnya "Tentu saja pergi sekolah. Pulang.. Makan. Tidur.Mengerjakan tugas. Apa lagi?" Jawaban itu membuat Jimin terdiam.

' _Apa ingatan Jungkook tentang makhluk itu dihilangkan?'_ batin Jimin memandang adiknya yang tengah tertawa polos melihat televisi.

"Hyung... Tahu tidak.. kok aku tak ingat pernah bermain bersama Taehyung-hyung ya??"

Pertanyaan polos itu menghentikan pergerakan Jimin. "Ka-kau masih kecil saat itu. " Jawab Jimin asal. "Aku mau pergi dlu ke kamar." Lalu ia berlalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jungkook di ruang tamu.

 **-skip to Jungkook's party-** _Happy Birthday to you..._ _happy birthday to you..._ _happy birthday uri Kookie..._ _Happy burthday to you..._ Suara nyanyian terdengar dari rumah keluarga Jungkook. Hari ini Jungkook ulang tahun yang ke 19. Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Ayah dan ibunya bahkan sudah pulang dari Jepang dan membawa kado untuknya. Replika katana yg ia inginkan. Kan yang asli ada di museum.

"Kookie ayo tiup lilinnya." Suara cempreng sang kakak begitu bahagia.

 _ffiuuhhh..._ Lilin ditiup dan semua bersorak senang.

Mereka begitu berbahagia malam itu. Jimin yang tertawa konyol dan Yoongi yang memandang datar tingkah suaminya yang kadang aneh itu. Ayah dan Ibu Jungkook bercengkrama, bahkan ada Hoseok Aunty dan si kecil Jihyun keponakan Jungkook.

Selesai pesta, Jungkook bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia melirik jam yang setia menempel di dinding putih itu. Jam dinding Iron Man itu menunjukkan sudah pukul 12 malam.

 _'Sepertinya aku terlalu asik di ruang koleksiku.'_ batinnya. Ia memang baru saja menyusun kado berisi barang-barang koleksinya di ruangan khusus koleksi milik Jeon Jungkook.

Kakinya terhenti di depan nakas sebelah kasurnya. Alisnya mengerut tak mengerti. Ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita merah di sana. Jungkook mengambil kubus hitam itu.

"Apa ini kado lain dari Yoongi-hyung?" Monolognya dan membanting tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur empuknya.

Ia memutar-mutar kotak kado itu dan mengocoknya. Ia semakin penasaran. Bersandar pada bantal yang ia susun dan mulai membuka pita merah itu. Perlahan ia membuka kotak hitam itu. Ia melihat sebuah cincin berwarna hitam dengan highlight merah di tengah-tengahnya. Sangat indah dan terkesan elegan.

"Woaaahhh... Ini bagus sekali." Jungkook langsung memakainya dia begitu senang sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari sudut balkon kamarnya.

Jungkook begitu senang.Setelah itu ia terlelap begitu saja di atas kasurnya yang membawanya ke dalam ruang mimpi yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi.

 _'Ini dimana??'_ _'Kau ada di kamar pengantin kita sayang.' Ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar._ _Brukkk..._ _Badan Jungkook terhempas di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja satin berwarna hitam yang menutupinya sampai batas setengah pahanya._ _'Kau... siapa??' Tanya Jungkook takut. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang kini ikut menaiki kasur itu. Ruangan itu gelap hanya diterangi cahaya merah rembulan di belakang sosok lelaki itu._ _'Aku rajamu. Dan Kau..' Sejenak ia menjeda, 'Adalah permaisuriku. Milikku.'_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **tbc**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **wait lagi di kampus... gabisa bikin anuan...**_ _ **mind to review atau maki2 author?? ahaha..**_ _ **Thanks for reading. terutama yg review, follow, fav ***_


End file.
